The present invention relates to an electronic accounting machine of the biprogrammable type, that is, capable of handling two processes at the same time.
Multiprogrammable electronic computers are known in which the simultaneous handling or control of the programs is entrusted to a supervisory (MONITOR) program which allots the hardware cyclically to one of the programs being executed, optimizing the work of the system.
These systems have the disadvantage of not permitting direct control by the operator over the working out of the programs being executed. There is moreover known a biprogrammed processor of smaller size in which provision is made for intervention by the operator in the programs in progress.
In this processor, a control console and a visual display correspond to each of the two programs. Each console enables the error messages directed to the operator and relating to the program associated with it to be visually displayed. Moreover, the console includes the commands adapted to remove the causes of interruption of the operation of the two programs.
The obvious disadvantage of this solution resides in having to duplicate both the console and the display.